All for one and one for all
by alastor ahlberg
Summary: iTY IS hARRY'S LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS HE DOESNT KNOW THAT IT WILL BE THE BEST YEAR OF HIS LIFE!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

All for one and one for all  
Part 1  
  
  
Wow can you believe this harry? It is our last year here at Hogwarts i hope it will be much calmer then the past 6 years i am starting to get tired of chasing he who must not be named. I agree ron but have you seen Hermionie i havent seen her for the whole trip.   
  
Hi you guys! Hermionie said ron and harry as they turned around. Were have you been? And whats that on your chest? Is it! It is a Head of Girl badge said ron with his mouth hanging open. Yeah i just got it i have been sitting up by the Head girls and Boys and the Prefects. And you Harry you have been made Head Boy here is yoiur badge. What!!!!!!!!!! Me Head Boy thats incredibel. Well come and sit down and tell us about your summer Hermionie said ron.   
  
After 2 hours of talking the trio herd the conducxter saying that they were approaching Hogwarts so thet all chagend into their robes. They came to Hogsmead station were Harry heard the familier voice from Hagrid. Irst year here. bIrst years here!!!!! You all right their Harry? Yeah i am fine guess what me and Hermionie have..... Harry come before we miss the last carrage. Be right their herm. The sorting had just ended and Dumbledore stood up to say some important things  
-First knew Head boy and Girlsin Grryfindor ar Hermionie Granger and Harry Potter  
-Harry Potter will be Grryfindors knew Quidditch captain  
-We have a new or returning teacher Prof Lupin  
At this word everyone even the Slytheirens shouted out their happiness.  
Thats all i have to say so will head boys and girls lead their houses to their towers and dungeens.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2  
  
It was Saturday 27 of November and Harry was lying in his 4 poster bed. Full of joy because they had won their 3 quidditch game in a row and this time they beat Slytheiren 200 to 000. Harry's quidditch plan was working real good. He woke up next morning but he it was very early he turned in his bed and then jumped out of his bed because he saw a big round face staring at him. When he put on his glasses he saw that the head was Prof. Lupins head. Harry stood up and Lupin told him that Dumbledore want to see them both right away.  
  
When Harry came to Dumbledors beloved office he saw something that made his heart hop. He just saw a huge black dog which Harry knew was his grandfather Sirius Black. Well no that we are all here I would like to tell you something really important. Me and my friend have been working all summer for this potion. This potion is able to bring back the dead.  
So I thought that we would use it to revive James and Lily Potter. The sequence is long and dangerous. My friend will come here to Hogwarts at seven a clock sharp I want you all to be at the entrance hall by then. I have arranged so that Harry can take one or two months of school out so that he can be their while we revive his parents. Yes Harry all quidditch matches have been changed time so that you don't miss any matches. Ok everyone understand. Good ok Harry you can go down and have breakfast. Excuse me but can I tell Ron and Hermionie? Well ok but aslong as   
they don't tell anybody else I will be telling everyone that you and Prof. Lupin are leaving for a while so that you can do something I will make it up by then so only THEM. Wow Harry that's so cool you finally get to meet you parents again said Ron. Yeah that's good but think about this missing TWO months of school that's incredible said Hermionie. Well what I want to see is his excuse for letting me and Lupin leave school, for 2 months. Well what should we do it is Saturday so we have the day of. How about some of the last games of chess. And then we can go eat lunch. After 10 games of chess Harry had won zero and Ron 10. So their was a clear winner. Lunch came an Dumbledore had his excuse it wasn't that bad actually he said that Lupin would go so that he could get his were wolves part of him taken away and when that was done he would be able to take care of Harry, every believed him so that was very good.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3  
  
Harry, Harry here this is my friend that has helped me once again I think you know his name and has heard of him but you haven't meet him. Harry this is my friend Nicolas Flamel. And Nicolas you know who Harry is? Yeah who doesn't answered Nicolas. Well we better be of if we are going to revive your parents. The potion has not been tested but we are almost sure that it will work and then you will finally get to meet your parents. Ok lets see Potter, Lupin, Flamel, Black and me then every body touch this bag and we will be off to Godrics Hollow cemetery. Harry was beginning to get used to using portkeys. Heir landing was not that good but they came right in-front of Harry's parents grave. Ok we better get going and get them out then we will take them to a house that I have rented not far away from here. That is were we will do the test.   
  
Ok. Flamel you better tell them the sequence of how we are going to do this and so that they know what they are going to do said Dumbledore. Ok said Flamel and took out a bottle with a red potion In it. This potion contains blood from a dragon from and from a troll. We will have to mix it with these chicken legs, some marshmallows, some grass and then we have to stew it all together for half a month. When James and Lily drink it they will come back to life the only problem that is that we have to tell them what has happened the last 17 years that they have been gone. Ok so Harry and Lupin that's is your task you will have to get as much information about what has happened you can do this by using computers Harry you know how those work right? Yes answered Harry. Ok you can use newspapers anything you can get said Dumbledore. Sirius you have to help me an Flamel. We will all sleep in this house your trunks are already in your rooms.  
  
I month later   
  
Finally shouted Dumbledore we are finished no we have to get them to drink this potion. Harry and Lupin how is the information going. It is finished also Prof. Dumbledore said Harry. Well ok here it goes cross your fingers said Dumbledore.  
Yes it worked look they are awaking. Lily and James how are you? Where are we what has happened? And is that you Harry is it really you? Yes dad it is me harry answered with tears in his eyes. After a while of conversation the second part of the test started to teach them everything they had missed. It went fine Harry as so happy to finally get to meet his parents and they were so happy to meet Harry again. The second part went fine and they were amassed to heart that Harry had conquered Voldemort 6 times but he still livid on. Well know you know as much as I do about what has happened so how about going Back to Hogwarts and have a feast.  
  
Hello dear students we have failed to take away Lupins werewolf blood but we have a big surprise. Students and teachers will you all say hello to my friend Nicolas Flamel and James and Lily Potter ands Sirius Black who has just been cleared by the ministry of magic said Dumbledore. Did he say James and Lily but they were kill weren't they by he who must not be named this was what everyone were saying. But in entered Lily, James, Harry and Sirius Black. All four of them went to the Grryfindor table and sat down besides Hermionie and Ron. They ate and talked and talked somemore. When they went to bed Harry was surprised to see that they had put in two more beds for James and Sirius and in the girls dorm Hermionie told them that Lily was sleeping  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4  
  
How, how could they revive them again now how am I able to conquer again. We have to kill them again but this time we will haunt and kill said a whispering voice from Voldemort.  
  
Meanwhile at Hogwarts  
  
Wow!!! Harry you fly better then what I did when I was at your age. And once again one in our family gets to be Head Boy said James. What do you mean dad have everyone in our family been Head Boy. Yes that's right and we always seemed to marry a Head Girl. What? That means that if I am to follow the tradition I have to marry Hermionie! No we marry who we will but tit has happened by coincidence. But Hermionie likes you don't you know that Harry said Lilly? No she never told me. You seem to like her Harry don't you? Well yeah answered Harry. There is a dance coming up Harry I think that you should invite her to the dance! Ok ill do that I don't have anybody else to go with and she is kind of pretty. Kind of? Ok a lot. Much better said Hermionie.   
  
Hmm Hermionie do you want to got to the you know the dance with me? Sure Harry I would love to go with you. Good said Harry after hearing Hermionies answer. Dad cant you teach me how to dance? I don't know but your mom can. What I can teach you is how to duel.   
At the dance  
Wow Harry you dance really good said Ron who was dancing with Lavender. Yeah Harry who taught you to dance like that? My mom taught me. Do you want some punch Hermionie? Yeah ok.  
  
What's that said Ron? I don't know ill go see. Wow how cool we are going to see a duel match with lucius s Potter cool. That's weird my dad told me one or to weeks ago that he could not teach me how to dance but my mom could put he could teach me how to duel. Should we sign up? Yeah of course who doesn't want to see Malfoys dad loose. I think you are going to see Harry's dad loose said a voice behind them All three of them turned around and saw Malfoy standing their. How much do you want to be that you are going to loose. Ten gallons Malfoy or is that to much of your pocket money. Shut up weasley. Your on Harry.  
  
That night when Harry and Ron and Hermionie came in the great hall they saw James and Lucius already standing there. Lets show them a big and fast duel shouldn't we said Lucius? Yeah that's how we should teach them. When everybody was gathered James told them all to be quiet and watch. The duel was very fast and long but I the end James got Malfoys dad wand. Luck harry heard Lucius say. How about another one. You on. This time James won again. After that harry went over to Malfoy to get his winnings he gave it to him but he muttered that it was only luck. Wow Mr. Potter said Hermionie and Ron you were great. Can you teach me that spell you used in the end? Yeah I probably could.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5  
  
Ok first take out your wand and make a circle with it and then say Mazibichu said James to Ron. It is a very hard spell you learn it at an Aurorer school in London I don't expect you to get it. Wow look at Harry he did it nice job. To bad because if I knew it then I would use it on Malfoy said Ron! You know you are not allowed to use spells and dangerous spells on other student said Hermionie who was polishing her Head Girl Badge.   
  
Meanwhile in a distant place.  
  
How? What should I do? What should I do to get them all. Master I have an idea said Peter! You do then tell me before I cut of another of your fingers. Ok if we kidnap one of Harry's friends then he will probably go trying to find him or her and then we lead him right to you and we destroy him said Peter. That would work I think but now that he has his parents and Sirius Black has been cleared we have almost no chance. Yes I was aware of that but we could atleast try it. Yes we will try it. Ok but who should we kidnap. His mom? No she knows to much magic. His girlfriend? Yeah I think that we should get her. Ok but how? Simple you use a polyjuice potion and turn into Harry and then you lead her out. You tell her to grab this broom and you say that you are going flying and I have turned the broom into a portkey which Leeds her right to us. Like in Harry's 4th year remember said Voldemort. What a perfect plan master it will surely work. We do it next week.  
  
Next week.  
  
Hmm Hermionie can you come. Do you want to go flying with me. Yeah I think I can take an hour out of my studying. Ok here jump on my broom. What this isn't a broom it is a portkey said Hermionie. But it was to late the only person who heard her was Neville. Harry. Harry. Harry calm down Neville what has happened what is it? Hermionie, portkey, he who must not be named. WHAT!!!! Did Voldemort take Hermionie. This is bad. This is really bad. We better go tell your dad said Ron and Dumbledore. Dad Voldemort has taken Hermionie. What we will have to go after her. Have you told Dumbledore? No not yet but we are going their ok we better go know before it is to late. Dumbldore Voldemort has taken Hermionie. How Neville saw it he said that it was a portkey that looked like a broom. Ok get Sirius and Lupin and Lily and we are of I think I know were he took her. Ok everybody here ok. Everyone hold this glassball it is a little invention I have built it takes whoever touches it to the person they are thinking of. Ok everybody think of Voldemort and we are of.   
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6  
  
Why hello my old friend Dumbledore said Voldemort. And if it isn't two of my best friends that I have already killed. How about dying again. The one who will die tonight is you said Lily. Let her go said Harry. You don't care about her you care about the Potters so let her go and fight like a man. You know James I think I will. Peter. Yes master? Untie the girl. Yes master. Why if it isn't my little secret keeper who tricked me. You are also going to die here tonight. No one is going to die here and if someone will then it will be you said Voldemort. How about a duel. Harry against Peter and me against you James. How about that Harry do you think you can win. Sure I can. Do the spell I taught you do you remember that one. With that spell you got him out before he can start. Should we watch them first James or should we start. They start.  
Nice choice said Voldemort. You get to live and see your son die.   
  
Harry used the Confundus Charm but Peter blocked it. Harry used the tickling charm but it was also blocked this time Peter used the disarming spell but Harry blocked it. Harry used the spell that his dad had taught him it worked and Voldemort ran up to Peter to see if he was alive but Harry had won he had killed him. The spell killed him because it hit Peters wand and not is body when the spell hits the wand it breaks the wand and then the body because the wand used al the magic that it had used against himself. It seems that we have a winner in match one and now to match three. This time the duel was much faster but James was hit but when Voldemort turned around James stood up and used spell that killed him. Dumbledore fixed James hit and he was ok. They took both of the bodies back to the castle were the ministry of magic were waiting for them. Wow what a good duel said Ron to Harry and Hermionie kept on running around screaming of joy and telling everyone that Voldemort was dead.  
  
What a bad ending I admit myself but I couldn't get anything else to right. Did you like my FF then please visit my page and if you did not like it then visit my page anyway. Markus Ahlberg http://www.hogwartsy.homestead.com  



End file.
